Historia Hogwartu
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Historia o tym, jak to wszystko się zaczęło... Z paringów oczywiście Salazar/Godric główny, możliwe też, że będzie Helga/Rowena, ale jeszcze się nad tym zastanawiam.


Tytuł: Historia Hogwartu

Autor: Fantasmagoria., znana też jako VoicesInYourHead

Beta: euphoria ;*

Pairing: Salric (Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor), być może Rowena Ravenclaw/Helga Hufflepuff, co wy na to?

Gatunek: A nie mam pojęcia. Obyczajówka? Na pewno to będzie długie opowiadanie, dużo gatunków się tutaj przewinie...

Ostrzeżenia: Jakie tam ostrzeżenia :P. Może być trochę dziwnie.

_Dedykuję Ewci, która prosiła kiedyś o jakiegoś dłuższego Salrica :)_

**Prolog**

Niebo przysłaniały ciężkie, czarne chmury, a deszcz sączył się z nich obficie, zawężając pole widzenia do czubka własnego nosa. Godrica naszła ironiczna myśl, że lepszej pogody na ślub sobie wymarzyć nie mógł. Choć przecież nic nie było jego winą – ani szalejąca burza, ani zaręczyny z kobietą, której praktycznie nie znał. Właściwie jedyne co o niej wiedział to to, że ma na imię Rowena, pochodzi z Northumbrii, ma siedemnaście lat, jest damą królewskiego dworu i dziś zostanie jego żoną. I była piękna, co mógł stwierdzić po jej – licznych zresztą – portretach, które mu przysłano, i które sam widział na ścianach w królewskim zamku. Niezbyt wiele, ale jego ojciec uważał, iż na poznawanie się przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

— Właściwie całe życie na to warto się śpieszyć… — mruknął do siebie i z zaciekawieniem obserwował płonące drzewo, w które chwilę wcześniej trafił piorun.

Uwielbiał ogień, w końcu był magiem tego żywiołu. To naturalne, że interesowało go wszystko, co było z nim związane. Westchnął zawiedziony, że nawet z tym ulewa potrafiła sobie poradzić i po chwili po jasnym, czerwonawym punkcie nie było już ani śladu.

— Sir Godricu. — Usłyszał za sobą ciche wołanie, które sprowadziło go do rzeczywistości.

Odwrócił się i westchnął cierpiętniczo, gdy zobaczył duchownego, który miał przeprowadzać ceremonię zaślubin. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem niektórzy ludzie potrafią poruszać się tak cicho, choć może był po prostu zbyt zamyślony, aby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Cóż, jego błąd, to było nieostrożne i nieważne, że jest we własnej komnacie – i tak ktoś mógł przyjść, i go zabić, albo coś takiego.

— Dobrze, już idę, już idę… Ojciec Salazar, tak? — zapytał i widząc, że ten tylko kiwa twierdząco, omal nie zaczął walić głową w marmurową ścianę pomieszczenia. To już nawet nie mógł z nikim porozmawiać w swych ostatnich dniach – nie, godzinach – wolności? Czuł się teraz bardziej jak skazaniec, niż jak człowiek, który za paręnaście minut powinien być najszczęśliwszym na Ziemi. Zdecydowanie opowieści o ślubach rycerzy z nadobnymi paniami dworu były mocno przesadzone i prawdopodobnie wymyślane po kilku solidnych porcjach starego wina. Westchnął ponownie – teraz on zachowuje się jak dama dworu, z tym ciągłym wzdychaniem, jakby mu brakowało powietrza, doprawdy – i nie zwlekając już dłużej, wyszedł z komnaty razem z duchownym.

Trzeba było przyznać, że portrety wiernie oddawały piękno Roweny i to pocieszało trochę Godrica, choć znał powiedzenie, iż im coś jest ładniejsze na zewnątrz, tym gorsze jest „w środku", ale postanowił teraz się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Widział, że kobieta też była poddenerwowana– zrobiło mu się jej trochę żal. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, kiedy duchowny zaczął ceremonię, więc posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, a ona odwzajemniła go słabo i odwróciła wzrok, rozglądając się ukradkiem po sali. Godric uniósł brwi, ale nim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, do sali wkroczyło sześciu gwardzistów królewskich.

— Mamy rozkaz pojmania Roweny z Northumbrii pod zarzutem kontaktów z diabłem i praktykowania czarów! — powiedział jeden z nich.

Potem wiele rzeczy stało się jednocześnie: duchowny zatrzasnął księgę z poirytowaną miną, wznosząc wzrok ku niebu; ludzie zebrani w sali wydawali zdumione lub przerażone okrzyki; straż ruszyła w kierunku Roweny; a Godric rozważał czy ma im przeszkodzić i uciec z kobietą, ratując jej życie, przy okazji niszcząc swoje. Jednak dama z Northumbrii wykonała skomplikowany ruch ręką i nagle zniknęła w oparach gryzącego dymu. Oniemiali gwardziści spoglądali tępym wzrokiem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Zebrani w kościele szeptali między sobą, a w oczach Salazara na moment pojawił się błysk aprobaty, co nie umknęło uwadze porzuconego rycerza, który miał wrażenie, że zbyt wiele rzeczy mu dzisiaj umyka. Włączając w to niedoszłą żonę – zarówno w sensie przenośnym, jak i dosłownym.

Salazar wiedział, że coś z dzisiejszą uroczystością pójdzie nie tak jak powinno. Był tego świadom od samego rana, odkąd tylko się obudził. Nawet pogoda, która poprzedniego dnia była słoneczna i ciepła, informowała go o tym, że udzielenie tej dwójce ślubu wiąże się z czymś wbrew boskiej woli. Nie spodziewał się takiego czegoś, ale też niespecjalnie go to zdziwiło – był bardzo tolerancyjny, jeśli chodzi o sytuacje absurdalne. Potrafił też docenić sposób, w jaki Rowena umknęła zarówno przed niedoszłym mężem, jak i królewską gwardią, jednakże miał też inne obowiązki. Stąd też, gdy zamieszanie przeniosło się poza kaplicę, podążył wąską, brukowaną uliczką do domu miejscowego medyka.

Parę minut później, pukał już do sosnowych drzwi i czekał. Minęło kilka dobrych chwil, zanim w drzwiach pojawiła się średniego wzrostu, postawna blondynka o orzechowych oczach. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło do duchownego i wpuściła go do środka.

— Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza, mój drogi? — spytała, siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

Salazar poszedł w ślady kobiety nie spuszczając z niej przenikliwego wzroku . Po chwili był już niemal pewien, że coś ukrywa, ale postanowił to na razie przemilczeć. Wyraźnie czuł, że poza ich sygnaturami rozpoznaje coś jeszcze.

— To co zwykle, Helgo: obowiązki. Mistrz Zakonu znów skarży się na dotkliwy ból krzyża... Jakim ja byłbym niewdzięcznikiem, gdybym nie przyszedł po kolejną dawkę maści… która nie jest w stanie mu pomóc.

Kobieta zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi, odbierając słowa duchownego jako znieważenie jej zdolności. Spojrzała na niego, mrużąc ostrzegawczo oczy.

— Nie jest w stanie pomóc, bo jakiś inny…— przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad słowem. Ściany przecież miały uszy. Już wielu im podobnych skończyło na stosie, więc wolała nie kusić losu. –... _ktoś_ bardzo się o to stara, nieprawdaż?

Salazar uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Ten _ktoś_ musi za nim nie przepadać, skoro jeszcze podtruwa biedaka... — powiedział cicho, kręcąc głową. — Zaprawdę, powiadam ci, nie zna on litości. Dostanę w końcu tę maść? — Helga spojrzała na niego spode łba, ale kiwnęła głową i podeszła do jednej z półek, ściągając z niej słoik pełen szaroburej mazi.— Możesz wypuścić też dziewkę z szafy, bo zaraz się udusi — dodał niby od niechcenia, wskazując w stronę mebla.

Medyczka omal nie upuściła trzymanego słoika siląc się na spokój.

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz — stwierdziła, stawiając przed nim maść.

Salazar spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

— Ta kobieta, która miała dziś zostać żoną sir Godrica, jest w twojej szafie — rzekł powoli i spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Wiedział, że ma rację. Udało mu się w końcu zidentyfikować trzecią magię, którą poczuł, wchodząc do domostwa Helgi. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ z Roweną widział się przez naprawdę krótki moment.

— Ja… — zaczęła medyczka, lecz duchowny powstrzymał ją gestem i zerknął w stronę mebla, szepcząc coś pod nosem. Szafa stanęła w płomieniach, po chwili usłyszeli stłumiony krzyk i wypadła z niej trochę okopcona kobieta, kaszląca od duszącego dymu. Salazar wypowiedział przeciwzaklęcie i po trawiącym ogniu nie było już ani śladu.

Helga popatrzyła na mężczyznę nieprzychylnie za wyżywanie się na jej meblach, ale nie rzekła nic, podając tylko szklankę wody Rowenie.

— Jeśli zamierzasz mnie wydać straży... — zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem.

— Spokojnie, młoda damo. Nie zamierzam. Nieszczególnie za nimi przepadam... — powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem, i spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy. — Właściwie, to chyba nawet mogę pomóc...

Trzy miesiące i dwa dni – tyle dokładnie minęło, od kiedy władca Northumbrii wysłał swoich najlepszych rycerzy na poszukiwanie Roweny – król był przerażony na myśl, że jego własna żona spędziła tyle czasu z tą opętaną przez diabła. Godric osobiście uważał, że poszukiwania te nie mają najmniejszego sensu, skoro zdołała uciec przy sali pełnej ludzi i sześciu strażnikach, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Póki było ciepło nie przeszkadzała mu ta misja, nie musiał siedzieć całymi dniami w zamku, gdzie jedyną interesującą rzeczą były poranne treningi i od czasu do czasu polowania na jakąś zwierzynę w którymś z okolicznych lasów. Ale teraz robiło się już coraz chłodniej, liście już dawno spadły z drzew – pozostawało tylko czekać, aż zacznie padać śnieg, a wtedy nie będzie już tak ciekawie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Godric bardzo, ale to bardzo nie cierpiał śniegu – był zbyt zimny i mokry. Lecz znów nie miał wyboru i póki król ich nie odwoła, muszą przeczesywać kraj wzdłuż i wszerz. Nie mógł też nic poradzić na to, że wcale nie chciał znaleźć dziewczyny. Może była to wina tego, że _naprawdę_ nie chciał się żenić – właściwie, to jego ojciec tak się przestraszył tych wieści – hipokryta – iż stwierdził, że może niech on lepiej sobie żony nie szuka – a może po prostu było mu jej trochę żal. Zresztą nieistotne są motywy, Godric zastanawiał się, co mu grozi, gdy inni rycerze się dowiedzą, że on już parę śladów znalazł, ale je zatuszował. Podejrzewał, że na pewno nie będzie nic dobrego zwłaszcza, iż już tyle czasu zmarnowali na poszukiwania, a rycerze na pewno chcieli wrócić do domu.

— Idź po chrust, nie wystarczy go na całą noc... Nie przewidzieliśmy takiego chłodu i popołudniowego deszczu... — zwrócił się do niego dowódca, starszy rycerz, który na pewno wolałby być teraz ze swoją żoną i dziećmi, grzejąc się przy domowym palenisku, a nie przy jakimś marnym ognisku. Godric wiedział, że akurat dla niego nie ma nic prostszego niż rozpalenie trwałego ognia nawet bez chrustu, ale tylko kiwnął głową i wstał.

Miał już wracać do obozowiska, ale zauważył nagły, krótki rozbłysk czerwonego światła gdzieś w oddali. Można by pomyśleć, że to tylko przewidzenie, jednak Godric znał się wystarczająco dobrze na dziwnych rzeczach, żeby chociaż to sprawdzić, a wrodzona ciekawość tylko mu pomogła w podjęciu decyzji. Zostawił chrust w jednej kupce pod najbliższym drzewem i zaczął skradać się w kierunku, z którego – jak mu się zdawało – dojrzał dziwne zjawisko. Zbliżał się, ale nie dostrzegł nic, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić, jednak to jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż ma rację i coś tu jest nie tak. Zawsze myślał trochę inaczej niż większość ludzi – nie, żeby to było coś złego, wiele razy go uratowało. Było za cicho, jak na głębię lasu, powinno się odezwać choć jakieś zwierzę, a tutaj zdawało się, że nawet wiatr bał się zawyć. Rycerz zaczął stąpać jeszcze ostrożniej, czujniej, instynktownie czując, iż mogłaby to być robota jakiejś potężnej magii – a on wcale nie był pewien, czy miło go przywita, skoro tyle wysiłku powzięto, aby jej nie zauważyć.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą szelest i nim zdołał zareagować pochłonęła go ciemność...

— Myślę, że potraktowałeś go dość... niemiło, wręcz brutalnie, Myronie — usłyszał delikatny, kobiecy głos.

— Sam się prosił. Gdyby się nie prosił, to by nie dostał — drugi, o wiele niższy i bardziej szorstki, bez wątpienia należał do mężczyzny.

— Jak mógł się tego domagać, skoro wcześniej mówiłeś, że nawet nie zdołał nic rzec, zanim go powaliłeś? Nie trzeba go było zapytać?— znów odezwała się kobieta, tym razem w jej tonie słychać było subtelną kpinę.

— Jak to?! — wyraźnie zirytował się Myron. — Nosi pelerynę oznakowaną królewskimi symbolami i jakimś herbem rycerskim! Węszył dookoła pola ochronnego! Co innego miałem zrobić?!

— Jesteście zdecydowanie za głośno — stwierdził cicho trzeci głos i rycerz był pewien, że gdzieś już słyszał ten niski, głęboki ton. — Obudzicie... a nie, on już wstał. Może zechce nam wyjaśnić własnymi słowami, dlaczego znalazł się niedaleko tego akurat miejsca. Co ty na to, sir Godricu? — pytanie zostało mu wyszeptane do ucha, co było dziwne, bo dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że na początku swej mowy mężczyzna znajdował się daleko od niego, a on sam nie był chyba na tyle otumaniony, aby nie usłyszeć, że ktoś się zbliża. Choć z drugiej strony, gdy Myron się do niego zbliżał w lesie, też go nie usłyszał, zanim nie dostał. Wiedząc, że nie ma znaczenia, czy otworzy oczy teraz, czy później, powoli uchylił powieki. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno, czyli o tyle dobrze, że krótko tu przebywał. Postanowił, że usiądzie, ale w chwili, w której próbował to zrobić przeszył go tak silny ból pleców, że od razu wrócił do pozycji leżącej. Oddychał głęboko i charczał, jak po wielogodzinnym treningu oraz musiał ponownie otworzyć oczy, które nie wiedząc kiedy zamknął. Pochylała się nad nim jakaś kasztanowłosa kobieta trzymająca kielich pełen wody, który po chwili przystawiła mu do ust. Godric pił łapczywie, był niemal pewien, że wypił więcej, niż takie małe, kruche naczynie powinno mieścić, ale za bardzo chciało mu się pić, aby teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy już przeszło mu pragnienie, rozejrzał się wpółprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, w jakim się znalazł. Było spore, półokrągłe, a jedynym źródłem światła było kilka pochodni rozmieszczonych w równomiernych odstępach. Urządzone po chłopsku – topornie wykonany stół, bez żadnych zdobień, ledwo ociosany, tak jak i reszta mebli, które znajdowały się w zasięgu jego wzroku, czyli jeszcze tylko parę krzeseł i dwie półki, jednak był przekonany, że za nim nie znajduje się żaden mebel rodem z królewskich komnat. Żadnych ozdób wiszących na ścianach, trofeów z łbów zwierząt ani obrazów – bardzo skromnie.

— Chyba Slytherin cię o coś pytał rycerzyku! — niemal wypluł z siebie Myron, a Godric już wiedział, iż nie zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— Słyszałem. — Powiedział, a jego głos był dziwnie ochrypły. — Po prostu staram się dociec gdzie ja do czorta się znajduję i kim wy jesteście. I skąd wy mnie znacie.

Kobieta zrobiła triumfującą minę, a Myron zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

— Najpierw ty nam powiesz, co tutaj robisz — powiedział cicho, lecz dobitnie drugi mężczyzna, przez chłopa nazwany Slytherinem. Rycerz spojrzał na niego, szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby mu powiedzieć, kim on jest i kogo mu przypomina. Niestety, postać stała w cieniu, na dodatek miała na sobie długą pelerynę z głębokim kapturem, a na dłoniach rękawiczki.

— Przyszedłem za dziwnym, czerwonawym światłem. — Godric nie miał siły, aby się spierać, był bardzo senny. — Zbierałem chrust, gdy je zauważyłem, było niczym czerwona błyskawica. — Mężczyzna i kobieta wymienili spojrzenia. — Tak, wiem, jak to brzmi, ale tak właśnie było. Jestem pewien, że nie było to przewidzenie, myślę, iż miało to coś wspólnego z... — zawiesił głos i spojrzał na każdą z zebranych osób, po czym się roześmiał.

— Co cię tak bawi? — zapytał się go ostro Myron, jednak rycerz tylko pokręcił głową.

— Teraz to ma sens. — Odrzekł, gdy już się uspokoił. — Jesteście czarodziejami, to były czary ochronne, aby nikt nie mógł odnaleźć waszego domostwa. Ktoś przechodził przez barierę i stąd takie dziwne zjawisko. — Rycerz uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, iż udało mu się rozwikłać o co chodziło, ale od razu spoważniał, gdy zobaczył wycelowane w siebie dwie różdżki.

— Spokojnie, on też ma w sobie magię, w sumie całkiem sporo. — Odezwał się cicho Slytherin – doprawdy, on mówi tylko szeptem? – a dwójka czarodziei po krótkim wahaniu opuściła dłonie. — Mylę się? — Zapytał, jednak Godric tylko zachrapał.

— No i eliksir nasenny zaczął działać. — Stwierdziła wesoło czarownica, lejąc sobie wina do pucharu.

Obudził się, słysząc głośny śpiew ptaków i czując ciepło promieni słonecznych na twarzy. Chwilę delektował się uczuciem spokoju, ale potem przypomniał sobie o innych rycerzach pozostawionych w lesie i od razu usiadł. Tym razem poczuł tylko lekkie ukłucie w dole pleców, więc jakiś dobry medyk musiał się nim zająć. Skrzypnęły drzwi i Godric odwrócił się w ich stronę, omal nie wtórując zaskoczonemu i przerażonemu okrzykowi stojącej na środku pokoju dziewczyny.

— Rowena — wydusił, omiatając wzrokiem piękną, czarnowłosą, wysoką i szczupłą kobietę, odzianą w prostą, ciemnoniebieską szatę bez żadnych zdobień.

Dama z Northumbrii cofnęła się o krok, a potem rzuciła się w stronę otwartych drzwi, jednak zatrzasnęły się one z hukiem. Wydała zduszony okrzyk i odwróciła się w stronę rycerza z niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy.

— Cóż... — Godric podrapał się po głowie zmieszany. — Wychodzi na to, że straż przyszła nie po tą osobę, co powinna...


End file.
